Generally, a lamp device for a vehicle is mounted at a front side, left and right sides, or a rear side of a body of the vehicle to irradiate light from a lamp in a predetermined direction so as to safely drive the vehicle.
The lamp device for a vehicle includes a head lamp which is mounted at the front side of the vehicle and a rear lamp which is mounted at the rear side of the vehicle. The head lamp is a lamp which illuminates the front side while night driving. The rear lamp includes a brake light which is turned on when a driver steps on a brake and turn signals which indicates a heading direction of the vehicle.
Recently, LEDs have been widely used for a light source of a lamp device for a vehicle. A plurality of LEDs is provided on a printed circuit board. However, since a space is formed between the LEDs which are provided on the printed circuit board, when light which is emitted from the LEDs is irradiated to the outside through an inner lens and a bezel, brightness of the light is not uniform and thus a relatively bright portion and a relatively dark portion are simultaneously formed. The light from a center of the LED is direct light which is irradiated through the inner lens and the bezel, so that a hot spot portion is formed.